the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Gutenberg
Daniel Gutenberg is the German version of Fabian Ruitenburg and Fabian Rutter on Das Haus Anubis. Since the beginning, he was Nina's friend. Later, he was a member of The Club of the Old Willow (Geheimer Club der alten Weide) with Nina and Delia. He often went to the attic with Nina, where they listened to old records, recorded by a young girl. Moreover, he has a crush on Nina.He is portrayed by Daniel Wilken. View the Daniel Gutenberg Gallery. About Daniel Gutenberg lives together with Kaya in a room in the house Anubis. Daniel is in love with Nina since the beginning of the series. Daniel is very interested in old legends, Egypt, books and puzzles. Since then, he joined The Club of the Old Willow, he shows only depend little interested with Kaya, because he is more concerned to unravel the mystery of the House of Anubis with Nina, Delia and Luzy. therefore he wanted to let Nina out in the attic but he was caught by Victor with Delia. But then they saw Nina that she was already made herself out. Therefore Kaya speaks to him once where Daniel told him that Victor killed a cat, but Kaya says Victor though but funny is never going to kill a cat. In play, he was played as Victor Rodemer Sr.then he was waiting that Nina will came as fast as she can. but Luzy tell him that Luzy is back. when he was finding Nina and Delia, he seen them in the strange place that where was Luzy kidnapped.then he saw Linn as she disguise her hair and she was watching in the theater.In episode 114 he suddenly can't believe that Nina's room and Nina was disappeared and Nina's room transform into a bathroom. then when he was in prom he was waiting that Nina will came. Then when she came to him. They shared their first kiss. In season 2 he can't tell his true feelings to Nina and he still remembered that when he was kissed in prom,because of his anger, he kicked the wall which revealed a diary which tells the story of Amneris and Tutankhammen. Kaya helps Daniel to his relationship with Nina by talking with her in the garden (which they didn't know that Delia also has the same plan with Nina). Then, Daniel talks to Nina in the garden and was following what Kaya says, but interrupted by Victor. In episode 147, the residents sets up a Halloween party for Mara, which they played "Truth or Dare". When it was Daniel's turn, he chooses 'Dare'.Luzy told him that he had to kiss Charlotte which he doesn't want to do but instead, Charlotte suddenly kisses her, which makes Nina jealous of the two. After the game, they went to the garden, Daniel admits to Charlotte that he didn't have feeling for her and Charlotte accepts that.Nina thought they kissed but they didn't (mainly because he admitted he didn't like Charlotte when they were almost gonna kiss).Because of this, Nina and Daniel weren't talking to each other. But sometime, they were assigned to take care of a chicken for their science project, which Nina's partner was Daniel.Daniel doens't want to take care of the chicken, so Nina takes care of it alone. In the night, it wakes up the residents, even Victor. They were commanded to be locked in the bathroom, the two was arguing and slept but Nina saw Amneris in the mirror and was scared. Daniel comforted her and told her that he didn't liked Charlotte and they didn't kissed. This makes Nina speechless and the two kissed and was ok again.Until Benny,the son of Rosie came.Daniel and Kaya was annoyed by him.Benny likes Nina and actualy kisses her at the laundry room when it was Victor's birthday.On episode 175, when Nina is kidnapped by the Raven, Daniel finds her with Luzy and Felix.They found her in the castle (which was Raven's house). When Nina was in the hospital, he tries to visit her with Delia.Nina doesn't remember anything that happened and still remembered that he is with Benny, until she sees the letter that felled out of Daniel's pants. Then, Rosie receives a phone call form the hospital, saying that Nina was gone in the hospital. Immediately, the residents went out finding her. Delia and Felix tried finding her in the hospital but was chased by Victor and sees Nina on her room. Daniel forgives Nina about Benny and everything was fine again. Relationships Nina Martens (2009-present; current girlfriend) Daniel was the first best friend for Nina, when she arrived. he was first became nice to her and he believe that she has nothing to do with Linn disappearence. When Nina figured out that the house had a secret, Daniel was the first person that she told. Finally, in the episode Der Gral, they share their first kiss, but in the episode Delia und ihre schwedischen Gardinen, they're actually boyfriend and girlfriend. (See: Dani) Kaya Sahin (2009-present; bestfriends,roommates) Kaya and Daniel always helps each other with their problems, like Daniel with Nina.They were concern with each other and are roommates. Kaya was really sad when he knew that Daniel is in a coma and when he 'died'. When Kaya saw Daniel came back (In season 3), he was shocked but happy and hugged him. Trivia *Daniel is a big fan of the movie "Illuminati" along with Tom Hanks. *His English counterpart is Fabian Rutter. He's one of five members of the club, "The Old Willow". *Daniel fancies Nina. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna